Dack's Revenge
by Strider Lord of the Sith
Summary: Au where Dack survives the Battle of Hoth, but with amnesia. He is picked up by Imperial troops, with only one memory: being left behind by Luke Skywalker. Rating is to be safe. enjoy. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Dack's Revenge

By Strider, Lord of the Sith

**A.N. This is my first star wars fic, so be gentle with your criticism. I (unfortunately) don't own Star Wars, or anybody you know. My friend dared me to actually post this story, so here it comes. You might recognize some of the dialogue, but I tried to keep the movie lines to a minimum. Reviews are appreciated (but remember, be gentle).**

Luke Skywalker swerved madly to avoid being hit by the volley of laserfire coming from the Imperial Walkers. His gunner, Dack Ralter, jabbed buttons on his console, yelling out the status of theirs snowspeeder. He was nervous, and the odds weren't good. The only hope of taking down those walkers was harpooning their legs and tripping them up. His aim would have to be good.

"Luke, we have a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxillary."

"Just hang on. Hang on Dack. Get ready to fire that tow cable."

Dack struggled to remain seated as bits of flak and flying laserbolts filled the air. Suddenly the speeder was hit, several blasts going through the glass in front of Luke's face. Dack got hit in the shoulder, and another heavy blast sent his head into the control panel, giving him a nasty cut, and effectively knocking him out. Luke turned around in worry.

"Dack? Are you okay? Dack?"

Dack didn't answer, his head lay on his controls, bleeding. Luke feared the worst.

"Hobbie, I've lost my gunner. Take the shot, I'll cover you!"

"Righto Luke, I got it." Hobbie Klivian moved his snowspeeder alongside Wedge's, with Luke behind them, so that they formed a backwards arrow shape.

The battles raged on, and inside his gloves, Luke's hands were sweating. He wanted this to be over. Then another volley of laserfire, and loads of flak hit his ship. He lost control, and crashed to a halt some meters away.

"Luke are you alright?" came the anxious voice of Wedge over the comlink. Luke coughed, and looked around. He was still in one piece.

"Yeah Wedge, I'm fine. You keep going." He opened the cockpit and pulled himself partially out. The ground shook near him, and he looked up to see a walker, heading straight towards him. In moments he would be crushed! He pulled himself out, and then reached in to get Dack out. It was futile.

_Sorry Dack. But I have to do this._ He crawled away from the craft.

Meanwhile, inside, Dack's eyes fluttered open.

"Luke…where are you?" He saw Luke, with his back turned, crawling away. _Wait Luke! Don't leave me! Come back!_ He thought desperately, but was too weak to say anything. He was completely unaware of the fact that a walker was about to step on him. Then, by pure luck of the Force, the Walker stepped, missing the speeder by inches. Dack pulled himself out, and looked around. Then he heard a shot, and before he could turn around, felt it in his back. He fell with a crash, his head hitting the metal speeder with a resounding clang. Then he felt nothing.

Luke closed his eyes, and turned back to look at his snowspeeder. He'd felt a…ripple in the Force. And sure enough, there was the snowspeeder, still in one piece! He started back towards it, but a walker stepped down before him. He shot his suction gun to the underbelly of the walker, and as he pulled himself out, he saw Dack, lying facedown, injuries slowly staining the snow red. _I'm sorry Dack. I'm sorry._

Some hours later….

The Imperial kicked the inert body.

"Another dead one. Gosh, these Rebels die young nowadays." He shook his head and moved on. He was relatively unexperienced. His comrad, an Admiral, walked over.

"No, this one's still alive. Badly injured, but alive. He might be able to tell us something. Medic! Load this one on."

The medics walked over and loaded the body onto a stretcher, then turned it over. They walked on, examining the battlefield.

Dack Ralter was in Imperial hands now.

27 hours later, Dack woke up. His throat was parched, and when he tried to open his eyes, he was blinded by a bright white light. _Is this death? Am I dead? Cuz it sure is bright._ He opened his eyes and squinted.

"He's regained consciousness!"

"How do you feel?"

"Can you hear us?" The three Imperial doctors questioned him.

"I…can't see."

"What? Was there some kind of side affect?"

"No…it's…too bright…the light."

The light went off with a click. It took Dack's eyes a few moments to adjust, and when they did, he found three men, all graying, in white uniforms peering down at him. "Where am I?"

"You are at the Imperial Hospital on Coruscant. Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't remember anything." Dack lied to them. He _did_ remember something. Blood, lots of blood…on his face, and the image of a man in an orange flightsuit, crawling away from him. Abandoning him. And the thoughts came too. _Wait Luke! Don't leave me! Come back!_ Who was Luke? And why did he leave Dack to die?

"It's as I suspected. Severe trauma induced amnesia. Do you know who you are?"  
"No."

"Your name is Dack Ralter. Lieutenant Commander Dack Ralter of Imperial Intelligence."

"Intelligence? I don't remember anything about that."

"Are you quite sure you don't remember anything at all?"

"Yes…well, actually, there is something. I remember a cramped space, and lots of snow, blood and debris. And…and I remember someone walking away, leaving me there. Someone called Luke."

"Luke? That's interesting. What you're remembering is the end of your last mission."

"What was it?"

"You were assigned to keep track of Commander Luke Skywalker. He was a Rebel. In the end he found out, and left you to die. It's the typical, heartless Rebel way. You're just lucky you got picked up."  
"Luke…Skywalker. I don't remember."

"Well, in time you will. You need to get some rest now, but when I come back, I'll bring you your service records and any pictures I can find."

"Thank you. By, the way, what is your name?"  
"I'm Doctor Elliot Walker." And with that, the doctor turned and left the ward.

_So. I'm Dack Ralter. And who is this Luke Skywalker? A rebel. They sound like real scum so far. I wonder how long I had been with them before he betrayed me. Luke Skywalker…if he's not already dead, he will be, by the time I'm done with him. _

Five days later.

Dack stood in front of a mirror. He was dressed in the moss-green uniform of an Imperial, and was just neatening his cap, when he…sensed someone coming. He turned around, and faced Lord Darth Vader. He took a step back. The Sith Lord was tall and menacing. He wore black armor, and a deathlike mask. A long cape added to that imposing look of power.

"Commander Ralter." He spoke in a deep bass voice, through the respirator.

"That's me, Sir."

"I am Darth Vader. You are going to help me find and crush the Rebels."

"Yes, Sir."

"Report to the docking bay in 3 hours. You will be briefed then."

Darth Vader walked out of the hospital building and into the awaiting transport. There was something about that boy. Something…familiar, and interesting. Yet Vader didn't know what. He was looking forward to working with this boy.

_So that was the great Darth Vader_. Dack had spent his hospital time reading up on the Empire, the Rebellion, and himself.

4 hours later, Dack stood at the bridge of the Executor. They were going to Hoth, to track Skywalker and the Rebels. As they left hyperspace and approached the blue-gray planet, Dack took a deep breath. Soon Skywalker would pay. And the Rebels would go down with him.


	2. On Sullust

**A.N. Okay! Just making sure you guys know (how could you not), that I do not own star wars (if I did, would I be sitting here?), but the Great Flanneled One does (otherwise _he_ might be the one sitting and typing sad, sad fanfictions). **

Luke shook his head, and smiling, he backed out of the Millenium Falcon. He had just seen Han kiss Leia – and quite passionately too. He knew there had to be a reason they were always bickering…but no matter, they were a good match. As he walked to the other side of the hangar, he couldn't help but think that something was wrong…something dark was looming on the horizon. Shaking the feeling, he glanced from side to side at the Rebels. They all looked tired, dirty and completely worn out.

Hoth had definitely been a defeat, with the Rebels just barely escaping. But something about the end of that battle troubled Luke greatly. He grieved for his gunner, Dack, of course, but somehow something seemed out of place. The feeling, the ripple in the force as he was crawling away from his wrecked speeder, what was it? But worst of all, he couldn't quite remember sensing Dack's death. Yet he had been so sure, as he was leaving that there was nothing he could have done for Dack….or was there? Deeply troubled by his feelings, Luke left to go try out a new sim.

"Are you sure that report is accurate?"

"Yes Commander, the computer continued to track Rouge Leader's flight trajectory after Hoth. From that information, we have been able to confirm that the rebels are on Sullust."

"Excellent work, Lieutenant." Dack walked briskly down the halls of the Executor. Finally, some hard evidence as to the location of the Rebels. And it was Rogue Leader who gave them away. Rogue Leader…that was Skywalker, no doubt. The name always burned Dack's insides. It was Skywalker who had landed him in intensive care for a week, and it was Skywalker who had caused him to get amnesia, who had left him to die…it was Skywalker who would pay the ultimate price.

He reached his destination, the bridge, and walked boldly up to Darth Vader. Dack was quite a wonder among the Imperials. He was so bold and daring, and yet was never once choked by Vader. It must have been some of that Rebel daring. But they had all been instructed to keep their mouths shut about that.

"Lord Vader, I have found the information we need to get the Rebels."

"Well done Ralter, you may take the forces left over from the Hoth invasion."

"Yes, sir."

"Ralter – _all_ high command prisoners are to be brought to me…and there can be no mistakes."

"Yes, my Lord."

And so he turned and walked to the hangar. Dack liked being an Imperial. He commanded respect. There was something flawed about the story the doctors had told him - somehow his senses told him that he had not been in Intelligence. It would all be revealed in time, of course.

"Captain, ready my ship!"

"Hey, Tal, can you come have a look at this?"

"Jona, you know I'm taking important readings of Imperial traffic that go straight to Ackbar…what do you want?"

"It's just something on this monitor…I want to know if it's normal."

Tal walked over muttering something about greenhorns.

"See, this, right here…it's on the base's internal sensors."

"Oh relax, it's probably just some technician checking some wires. They were doing it all of yesterday."

"Yeah, but are they supposed to be in that sector?"

"Look, don't worry yourself Jona, it might just be one of the pilots messing around. You know what Green Squadron's like."

"Fine…if you're sure,"

"Of course I'm sure sweetie, look, haven't I been here for a while? I think I'd know if it was anything suspicious."

"Alright, I suppose it's nothing."

As Jona turned her back and continued running scans. Tal shook his head. Of course it was nothing…right? He put it out of his mind and continued his work. He had only been with the Rebels a week or two longer than Jona, and actually couldn't tell a droid from an organism on those outdated scanners, but he wasn't going to admit that to a greenie like her.

Dack hurriedly prowled along the ventilation shafts. All he had to do was switch off the main security parameters, and the Rebels would never know what hit them. His whole plan would have gone off without a hitch, but for Captain Znemek. He was nervous, and had tried to communicate with Dack. The incoming signal would undoubtedly have been tracked, but knowing the Rebels, he would have some time before it was noticed. He glanced down into the room below. There were only two Rebels monitoring security. Two dull, tired looking, young boys. In one quick motion, he knocked the grate off, straight onto the head of the first rebel, knocking him out. Before the second one could get up, Dack was on top of him, and a quick chop to the neck rendered him harmless. Dack walked over to the console and began pressing buttons.

Leia was happy. Most people she passed in the hallways noticed it. Usually she was quick and hurried, she always looked tired. But today, she seemed to glow, her step was a little lighter. She blithely rounded corners, sipping her caf, just happy to do her job. She even said hello to the occasional familiar face, more than just a brisk nod. One last errand for the Admiral, and she was pretty much free for the rest of the day. But she had it all planned…she was going to go help repair a certain ship.

Meanwhile, Jona's glance wandered to the base's internal scanners, but didn't stay there for long. If it had, she might have noticed that by now, the little dot was in a restricted security area. Tal had just completed his report to Admiral Ackbar, and so they were having their morning caf when Princess Leia walked in, cheerful as ever.

"Good morning, Jona, how are you? Tal, can I have that report for the Admiral?"

"Sure thing Princess Leia…just a moment." Tal reached around to gather his datapads.

Jona smiled. "I'm fine Princess, thank you for asking. Anything new today?" Jona wondered why the Princess wanted to know how she was feeling…she wasn't even aware that the Princess knew her name.

"Princess? Is something wrong?" Tal had turned around to see the Princess staring at the scanner behind Jona.

"That's a restricted security area!" She pushed Jona out of the way and pressed some buttons. The readings gave away that a transmission had come in. "Red Alert! Unauthorized personnel in the restricted zone!"

Tal hurriedly jabbed the alarm button, alerting the whole base…but it was too late. The wall infront of them sparked and then leaned forward. Tal pushed the two females towards the door, but too late, the wall crashed down on them.

**Okay…so I shall update soon! Please review! I would really like some…advice. Tal, Jona and Captain Znemek are my own characters, but if you recognize anyone else, I don't own them, so don't sue me. **

**Oh yeah, and thank you Zelie, my ONLY reviewer so far! Glad to know that someone at least is enjoying my tale. ByE!**


	3. The Price of Escape

**A.N. I do not own star wars (except in that one dream I had, in the place, with the guy at the time…) ya…so don't sue. **

**Hi and thanks to Sithspawned for reviewing my story - you will be rewarded… ( well, if you consider the rest of the story a reward) ducks random flying object RIGHT! On with the story…**

Walls crumbled around the Rebels as they ran for the transports, the technicians hurriedly shutting down power, trying to erase what they had set up. Luke ran with the rest of the pilots, but then stopped abruptly, feeling Leia's presence in the Force. He turned and ran back along the hallways.

"Kid! What's wrong with you? Where are you going?"

"It's Leia…she's in trouble!"

"What? How do you know? She's probably with the rest of High Command, already getting to their shuttles!"  
"I don't know, okay! I just…felt it," he brushed past Han and continued on his way.

"That Princess is gonna get me killed," muttered Han to himself, and then out loud, "I'm coming with you!"

Dack leapt over the wall, clearing the wreckage.

"Blue team, grey team, move out!" he called into his comm. He started to run down the hallway.

Wait!

He turned around. The hallway was deserted. But that voice…so familiar. His eyes turned to the collapsed monitor room. He got on his hands and knees and peered beneath the wall. There was one body, a little further back, which had been completely crushed. But there were two girls, a little way from him. The first had hit her head and was bleeding to death, and the second was…the Princess! He grabbed Leia's hand and pulled her out slowly. She had been right next to one of the computers, so the wall hadn't completely landed on her.

"Who…who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now." He hoisted her over his shoulder. Just as he was turning, a hand grabbed his ankle.

"Please…don't leave me here! My head…it…hurts, so much. Don't leave me here to die! Please!"

Dack looked at the girl for one long moment. Rebel scum or not, he couldn't let a…child like that suffer.

"Someone's coming for you…okay? Just look, over there, I can see them already!" She turned her head around, and in that second, he pulled out his blaster and let off a shot.

Then he picked Leia back up, and ran out into the hallway.

"Which way? Where was she last?" Luke looked around. They had come to an area where the hallway split into two branches.

"I think she was in the hangar! I'll go check! You go that way." Han ran off before Luke could do a thing, with Chewie close behind.

Han nearly ran full tilt into the High Command.

"The other route is blocked." Reported Dodonna, pushing past Han to get through.

"Blocked? So Leia's not that way?"

"Princess Organa was supposed to be in the monitor room." Said Admiral Ackbar, frowning as much as his Mon Cal features allowed.

"But then…come on!" So Han and the High Command continued to run.

There was a central passage that ran through the center of the base. Han and the High Command ran down it, and then took the right turn. A second later, Luke came running down and took the left turn. And then finally, Dack, with the Princess over his shoulder, came running up the passage.  
"Luke," Leia moaned

"Leia?"

"Luke?"

"Dack?" Luke could not get over the shock of seeing his dead gunner, until a whole troop of Imperials came up from behind him. Blaster bolts filled the air.

"Kid! Run, I've got you covered!" Han yelled, still running in the opposite direction. Dack turned to look at him, and saw the High Command. So it was decision time: the High Command and General Solo, or Luke Skywalker?

"Sir?"

"You! Take her back to the ship!" he shoved Leia into a stormtrooper. "The rest of you, get the High Command! I'll take Skywalker!" and he took off down the hall after Luke. The base began collapsing behind them.

By the time Dack got to Luke, he was already in his X-wing. Dack clambered onto one of the wings, but Luke banked, knocking him off. He moved for one of the abandoned transports, but then the ceiling caved in, just as Luke hit the thrusters.

"Not again! I'll get you Skywalk…" and Dack was buried alive.

The one stormtrooper carrying Leia was the only one who made it safely back aboard the Executor. The others still chased after Han and co.

"We can't do this forever!" exclaimed Mothma, as they reached another turning.

"The exit's just around that corner!" Madine pointed. However, by this time the stormtroopers had arrived.

"Freeze!" the leader cried. Over the sounds of their own footsteps and voices, they didn't hear the ceiling creak desperately. But Mothma did.

"Run!" she screamed, whirling and grabbing Han's blaster. She fired off a few quick shots at the ceiling supports and ran. The whole troop of Imperials was crushed.

Dack pulled a final rock off himself. He was dusty, and badly bruised. Not only physically, though. Once again Luke Skywalker had escaped him. But this time, he didn't escape without a price. He had left his beloved Princess behind. Not only would that loss cripple the Alliance, it would no doubt be eating at his conscience. Oh well, served him right. Dack Ralter was going to get Luke Skywalker for this, if it was the last thing he did.

"This is Ralter to the Executor. Pick me up. Now."

**Alright, this chapter might have been a little confusing and a bit short, but the story will clear up! I promise! Anyway! Don't you think it's about time someone wrote a Dack story? Ya, that's what I thought. Shame on ye whos who don't remember Dack. **


	4. Going Places

**The usual, I don't own star wars, I'm just writing a story about a great character who no one seems to remember! Oh well, on with the story. **

"_Luke, there's a malfunction in fire control. I'm going to have to cut in the auxillary!"_

"_Just hang on Dack. Just hang on!"_

Luke woke up, sweating. Another bad dream about Dack.

"It couldn't possibly have been him. I was imagining things. It was just some imp who happened to look exactly like Dack. Yeah…that's all it is". He turned around and put his head back on the pillow.

"_Not again! I'll get you Skywalk…" the ceiling came crashing down, killing the imp for sure. Or did it kill Dack?_

"Skywalker!" Luke snapped up. General Rieekan glared at him for a moment. "This is a military base, Skywalker…there's no nap time."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry…I just…"

"No excuses, just get back to work!"

"Yes sir!"

Half an hour later, in the mess hall aboard the Headquarters Frigate…

"Hey Luke, is this spot taken?" Wege grinned at his friend.

"Uh, no, sit down Wedge. I've actually been meaning to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"How do you suppose the Imperials found out about our base on Sullust?"

"Gee, I don't know Luke, it could have been anything. They could have found something on the computers back on Hoth."

"Yeah…I guess."

"What's really going on?"

"Well…you'll probably think I'm crazy, but I saw someone on Sullust, and well…"

"Who was it?"  
"Well, I could have sworn it was Dack."

Wedge stopped chewing. "Dack Ralter?"

"The very same."

"But Luke, you know that's not possible. Dack's dead. He died on Hoth."

"But it looked exactly like him!"

"It's just your conscience, Luke. Subconsciously you probably blame yourself for his death. But these things happen, Luke. It's just your mind playing tricks."

He got up and walked out. Luke followed his retreating form. Meditating hadn't worked, nothing had worked. This wasn't just guilt. The force was trying to tell him something.

"You let Skywalker get away?"

"Yes…my Lord." Dack bit back an angry remark.

"I'm disappointed, Ralter, I expected more from you."

"Yes, My Lord."

The other Imperials in the room looked around at each other. Darth Vader was not forgiving. This arrogant greenhorn was going to die. Only Captain Znemek was nervous. He knew that Imperials had no love for each other. His neck could easily be on the line as well. But so far Ralter didn't seem to be saying anything.

"You will not make the same mistake again."

"It wasn't my mistake."

All the inhabitants of the room looked around.

"What?"

"The plan was perfect my Lord," Dack smiled and looked at Captain Znemek. "Unfortunately, Captain Znemek became nervous."

"Is this true, Znemek?"

"Well, I…that is to say…"

"Why don't you tell Lord Vader what you did, Captain?" Dack smiled triumphantly.

"I did only what I was ordered, My Lord."

Darth Vader clenched his fist and the turned to face Dack.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, Commander."

"And I did not order Captain Znemek to contact me while I was _in_ the rebel base."

This time Vader was facing Znemek, who had turned chalk white.

"But he did contact me, giving away my position and compromising the mission."

"I should kill you both now."

"Your loss." Everyone turned to face Dack again. No one could get away with this.

Vader gave Dack a look. Something inside of him stopped him from killing the boy. There was something about him…he was strong in the Force.

"I can help interrogate Princess Leia. She doesn't know I'm an Imperial."

"Very well, you are dismissed, Ralter. And the rest of you." Just as Znemek was leaving the room, he collapsed, dead.

"Hey Luke, are you okay?" Hobbie Klivian prodded Luke with a datapad.

"Huh…what? Oh, good morning Hobbie."

"Luke, it's the middle of the afternoon. You keep dozing off. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Hobbie, do you think I'm crazy?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm sure Wedge told you about this morning?"

"This morning, no…"

"You don't have to lie."

"Yeah, but Luke, it's okay. This kind of thing has happened to all of us."

"Oh really? Has everyone had a dead gunner return to their lives as part of the enemy?"

"But you don't know that it really was Dack."

"Yes I do."

"Luke," Hobbie sighed and sat down. "It's really hard to lose a gunner, especially a close friend like Dack. But we're in the middle of a war. You have to move on."'

"You do think I'm crazy."

"No, I just think you need to relax a bit. It'll get better in time."

"I guess. Thanks, Hobbie."

"For what?"

"Waking me up!" Luke laughed and got up.

That night...

Luke sat, meditating.

Ben! Where are you? I need help!

But he got nothing, just his own thoughts, swirling around in his head. Just one word, resounding…

Dagobah

No one was woken up by the soft sound of x-wing engines igniting. No one noticed as Luke Skywalker silently left the Rebel base behind.

"Sir, why are we on Bespin?"

"A temporary stop, Lieutenant. Resume your work."

"Yes, Captain."

Just then, Darth Vader strode purposefully into the room, avoiding the body of the _former_ Baron Administrator.

"Ralter. You will take the Princess to Coruscant immediately. She must be taken to the Emperor."

"Yes sir. I take it the freezing process was successful?"

"Yes, she is in perfect hibernation."

"And what of Skywalker?"

"I will handle Skywalker. And Ralter, there can be no mistakes this time."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Of course I know what I'm doing, ya great furball."

"Sir, If I may say, this plan is not going to work!"

"Well, that's why we have you, Goldenrod." Han continued to prep the Falcon for take off.

Chewie growled, helping him.

"Trust me, Chewie, I got it all worked out. I know which way they're going to take Leia to Coruscant. They'll take an inconspicuous transport, because they don't want to attract attention. With any luck, we'll have her out of there in two days flat."

Chewie growled again, showing indignance.

"Of course they're taking her to Coruscant…where else? Now let's go, before we miss our window of opportunity."

And so with that, the heroes of the Alliance abandoned the unsuspecting rebel base.

**Okay, so I know the story is getting weirder, but hey, that's what stories are for. To find out what happens to our heroes, look for the next chapter of…Dack's Revenge!**


	5. Surprises

**I don't own star wars. (like you didn't know)**

"Alright Chewie," Han whispered, "you take the professor and get him to talk to the computer. You have to shut down security so that once I break into Leia's cell, we can get out of here."

After Chewie growled a response, Han climbed up on his shoulders and into the ventilation system. Chewie growled again.

"Of course I'll be fine. I'm me. And good luck." So with that, Han crawled along the ventilation. It was a small transport, but it still had air ducts large enough for Han to crawl through. He pulled out some prints of a similar transport, and traced the route to the cell bay. With any luck, he'd be able to drop straight into Leia's cell, pull her up, and they'd be gone before the Imperials knew a thing.

Meanwhile, Chewbacca and C-3PO walked along the deserted hallway. They heard approaching footsteps. Chewie quickly pulled the golden droid into a conveniently placed supply closet. Chewie peered through a crack at the passing Imperial. He was surprised to see Dack Ralter, the young Rogue who had died at Hoth! Ralter walked forward a foot or so, then turned back and stared hard at the closet. In seconds, their eyes would meet. Chewie shut his eyes. He looked just like a mop cloth. Dack cocked his head to one side, narrowed his eyes, and then continued walking. A few minutes later, he let out a soft growl, and opened the closet door.

Luke jumped and flipped, running through the dense forest. He had gotten way more than he had bargained for by coming to Dagobah. Trust Obi-Wan to set him up with a three-foot tall green swamp creature who _happened_ to be a great Jedi master.

Mon Mothma waited till the last of the High Command members had left her office – with those like Crix Madine muttering told-you-so all the way out – to put her red head down on the cold tabletop. It was a soothing feeling. She closed her eyes. Today was not turning out to be a good day. _Three_ supply transports had crashed, destroying most of the cargo and killing half the personnel aboard, two scuffles had started among the soldiers, putting five people in bacta, a main computer had crashed because someone tripped over a wire; and then on top of it all, the Alliance's biggest hero, Luke Skywalker, had disappeared in the night along with an x-wing, and Han Solo, true to his word, had finally gone too. Her head snapped back up. She shook it, and then opened a drawer with a key card. She pulled a small bottle from within and took the smallest of sips, wincing as the alcohol went down her throat. Then she put it all away, picked up some data cards, and walked back out of the room.

Han had checked all the cells. Nothing. No sign of her. But he had been so positive she was aboard this vessel. Maybe the Imperials had decided to take her to Coruscant when they had more power. Perhaps aboard a Star Destroyer, like last time. He was crawling in the duct above the cellblock corridor, when he heard approaching footsteps, and distinctly, the word "princess". He froze, willing himself not to be heard. He glanced down through the grate. He saw two Imperials and an old man. Behind them, stormtroopers were dragging something heavy, but the were too far behind for Han to see. Presently, a third Imperial came walking from the opposite direction.

"Ralter!" he barked, "who is this?" he looked down his nose at the old man, who was balancing on his cane.

"Ah, Admiral Antilles. So glad you could join us. May I introduce you to Grand Moff Wailen Foreest, one of our tops in the interrogation…field."

"Ah…Moff Foreest, it's a pleasure." He straightened his collar. "I assume you are here to help with the interrogation of the Princess?"

"Why yes, I am, as a matter of fact." The old man answered, stressing each word. The part walked on a few feet. Han then saw what the troopers had been dragging. A slab of carbonite. Encased in it, was his beloved princess! Her face was frozen in a look of pain. He let out a breath, making no noise. He gritted his teeth. How could they do something so…inhumane?

"Halt." Ralter ordered the troopers to stop. Where had he heard the name Ralter before? "Sir," he said to Foreest, "may I borrow your cane for a moment?"

Han stiffened and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Ralter didn't know he was there, right? There was no possible way he could have been detected. But he couldn't move away without making noise.

Dack took the long wooden cane from Foreest. Grasping it by the curved part, he quickly stabbed it upwards, into the ventilation. There was a loud thunk as whatever he hit made contact with the duct above. Still acting quickly, Dack flipped the cane around, pulled the grate out with the curved part, and then, with some maneuvering, hooked the intruder by the collar and pulled _him_ through the ventilation.

Much to the surprise of the other Imperials, the infamous Captain Han Solo landed right at their feet. He seemed out of breath. As impossible as it seemed, it appeared that Ralter's first strike had hit him right in the diaphragm.

"Well, I never…" the old man began. Dack flipped Han onto his back.

"D…Dack?" he gasped for air. He saw Dack's smiling face, and then a boot came from nowhere, and all was black.

"Contact the captain." Dack ordered his subordinate. "There's been a change of plans. We're heading back to Bespin."

"Yes sir."

Luke came out of the cave quickly, taking deep breaths. As if the shock of seeing his own face inside Darth Vader's armor had not been enough, he had looked up, and seen someone dressed in a flightsuit, bleeding. He knew that face all too well. It was the face that had been haunting his recent dreams. The sight of his dead gunner was like torture to Luke.

"Yes, My Lord."

"So Ralter has managed to capture Solo. Excellent."

"The typed report should be reaching you sometime soon."

"I have already received it. There is one thing I am curious about, Grand Moff. How did Ralter know that Solo was in the ventilation?" Vader already knew, of course, but he was interested in hearing this man's opinion.

"I…I honestly don't know, My Lord. Solo didn't make a sound. Ralter…just knew. If I didn't know better, I'd say he had…telepathic powers, or something."

"Very well. I will speak with you later."

"Yes, My Lord."

_So, my feelings were correct. Young Ralter does have the Force. And he's out to get Skywalker. How interesting. Perhaps this will work more to my advantage if Palpatine doesn't know quite yet._

And then he turned around to give _his_ report to the Emperor.

Threepio pulled the last datacard from the computer, and then hurried into the shuttle. Chewbacca took off, placing the cards in a safe container. They had left Han behind, but they couldn't risk getting caught, because then nobody would know where they went, or that they were missing at all. And with all the files from the ship's computer, they could find out where they were taking Han – and Leia, if she was aboard – and rescue them.


	6. Cat and Mouse

**As I'm constantly reminding everyone, I don't own starwars. And thanks to Jas the Madd Texan for reviewing, I forgot to mention you in the last chapter – hope you like this one. attempts to duck from flying object – ends up knocked out **

Luke sucked in a deep breath. A moment ago he had been meditating, but now, he saw something completely different. A patch of colorful flowers, a stream, a waterfall, and endless stretches of green – rolling hills, seas of grass – the most beautiful countryside he had ever seen. And then suddenly, images of cold stone, slabs, and memories of pain.

"_Leia?"_

"_Dack?"_

"_D..Dack?" _

Voices from the past, a vision of Imperials walking, a grate, an orange and blue room…it all came together, and then everything went white. At the center of the white, was a small grey platform and on it, was his "dead" gunner.

"_Luke."_ Before Luke could respond, he recognized voices.

"_Luke!"_ This time the voice was different; urgent, feminine, and somehow…familiar. His eyes snapped open, and he fell off the rock he was sitting on. He got up and shook his head. In the few months that he had been on Dagobah, the Force had sometimes given his small visions, sometimes of the past, sometimes of the present. But when it came to the future, he only saw bits, mostly of the very near future. This had been long. He looked up towards the sky, wondering for the millionth time how long Jedi training was going to take.

"Naboo. That's got to be it." Crix Madine slapped his datacard onto the table.

"But why in Sith's name would Palpatine put two prisoners – and high profile prisoners at that - on such an out-of-the-way world?" Admiral Ackbar looked dubious.

"Naboo's not as out-of-the-way as it may seem," said General Rieekan calmly. "As I recall, it has played quite an important part in history." The High Command and Chewbacca turned to look at him. Mothma seemed to shoot him a warning glance. Rieekan gave the slightest of nods.

"As I'm sure all of you know, Palpatine's hometown of Rhysvéà is located on Naboom and Se…"

"…Was." Mothma interrupted. "Palpatine had it burnt down shortly after he took power."

"Indeed, Naboo is very secure. It would be unwise to attempt a rescue operation." Madine put his hands down on the table with an air of finality. Chewbacca growled.

"Chewbacca says that he will not allow Han and Leia to suffer. He's going to get them, with or without your help." The High Command looked around from the droid, to each other, and then finally to Chewie.

"Chewbacca, I understand that it took you many months to locate us. And I know that our spies have been doing the best job they can to find Han and Leia. Thanks to this new information, we can finally do that. However, it would be…unwise to rush into this without some careful planning. We don't even know that Han and Leia are being held there for sure. They could have left long ago. With more time we can…" Before Mothma could finish, Chewie stormed out of the room.

"Then you leave without our help!" Madine called out to the retreating form. Rieekan leaned forward.

"We tried. He didn't listen. Now only fate will tell what's to happen."

Mothma nodded, then set her jaw. "Well, if that's all, then I think we'd best be going."

Chewbacca growled a last order to Threepio, then marched out of the Falcon, and onto Naboo.

"But how am I supposed to make contact with Master Luke if I can't get a signal? Oh bother." Threepio went back to the console. He jabbed a button, not knowing what to do. Wrong one. That was the autopilot. Then he heard a terrible strangled yell, a Wookie cry, cut short, and the ship took off. Threepio ran to a viewport, but already the clouds obscured his vision.

"Master, I have to go." Luke ended the discussion sharply, and finished stuffing his equipment into the back of his x-wing. "I just know those visions were true – and they were disturbing. I know I can put a stop to this. Then, taking one last look at Yoda, hearing voices in his head telling him that anything he faced he would face alone, he jumped in and took off.

Chewbacca marched out of the Falcon and onto Naboo. He had not gone more than fifty feet when he approached a set of ruins. Hearing nothing, he walked on – and straight into a group of waiting Imperials. He saw Dack and gave a low rumble of anger.

"Hello Chewbacca."

Chewie had time for one last, powerful yell, heard for miles around, before a stun net took him from the back. Dack didn't move as the mighty wookie crashed at his feet.

Dack smiled evilly. "The trap is laid, my friends. Take him back to the carbon freezing facility. No doubt the…cheese," he said, kicking Chewie, "will bring the rat." Then he turned and walked away.

Not even Dack noticed, hidden in a tree some yards away, someone else was smiling. As she saw Dack glance her way and then jump into his speeder, she grinned. Then Mara Jade leapt out of the tree in pursuit.

**Well, that was a short chapter, but hey. I'll be back with more of…Dack's Revenge!**


	7. Vandi

**I don't own anything. I know I haven't updated in a while, so I'm posting two chapters instead of one! Yay!**

Dack sighed impatiently, and for the hundredth time, peered around the boulder. Still nothing. _Oh well,_ he thought, _at least I'm still alive._ He leaned back against the boulder to wait.

It had already become apparent to most people – Rebels and Imps alike – that Dack had an uncanny way of staying alive. It wasn't exactly survival instinct, or anything like that; most of the time it was just pure luck. Lately though, it seemed that maybe Dack's time was coming. He didn't get away with as much as he used to – the cheekiness with Vader had lessened noticeably. But the incident of three days before really took the cake.

Dack had triumphantly marched back into the Headquarters on Naboo, having successfully caught the wookie. He was about to make some calls to have a team sent out to get the Millennium Falcon when he got a call. A bad call, from Darth Vader himself…

"_Ah, Lord Vader, what a pleasant surprise. I have excellent news-"_

"_Whatever news you have at the moment is unimportant. You have made a terrible mistake, Ralter." _

_Dack's insides froze. "But I captured-"_

"_You let the Millennium Falcon get away."_

_Dack closed his eyes, silently willing himself to be dead – his punishment would undoubtedly be as bad. _

"_I thought the wookie came alone."_

"_You thought wrong. However, your mistake can be rectified."_

"_How?"_

"_The only other passenger on board that ship was a droid. A Galactica Protocol Droid, number C-3PO."_

"Skywalker's _droid?"_

"_Yes. We have discovered that Skywalker himself will be going to recover the droid."_

"_But where-"_

"_The Emperor's…sources have…located the Millenium Falcon. It is traveling to the nearby world of Vandi. There is an abandoned Rebel communications tower there. The droid could be trying to make contact with the Rebellion. No doubt he would mention that some of the Rebel's most wanted are on Naboo."_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

"_Droid recovery is not a difficult task, but Skywalker may be around. Do you think you can handle meeting Skywalker again?" Vader's tone was mocking. _

"_Yes, My Lord."_

"_The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am, Ralter. Make sure you do not make any…foolish mistakes." _

_You are being watched Said a voice in his head. As if hearing it, Dack replied, _

"_I'm being followed, aren't I?"_

"_You are not the only one the Emperor likes to keep tabs on."_

_The communication shut off, leaving Dack to ponder his next move. _

When he had returned to his ship to gather supplies, he had been surprised to find a parcel from Vader. He had opened it, revealing a long metal cylindrical object. A lightsaber. He was about to activate it when he saw a note lying in the box.

_Use it wisely. _

He smirked, and then clipped the lightsaber to his belt. Now it lay in his lap. He had been waiting for at least two hours, but so far neither the droid nor Luke had crossed his path. And yet the thought had never crossed his mind that they would _never_ come that way. The voice in his head had assured him that they would.

If droids could cry, C-3PO would have been bawling. Instead he sat down at a table on the Millennium Falcon, shaking his head and repeatedly saying, "Oh my." He was completely lost. After Chewbacca's yell, he had taken off, but not before being seen by the red-haired lady. And now he was flying through space, with not a clue how to control the ship. He'd sent communication after communication to R2, but he didn't get any reply. He had no way to contact the Rebellion, his Master had gone off without a word, had left him, and now there was nothing to do but wait for the ship to run out of fuel, and then sit and…rot in space. Not physically rot, really, but sit there in loneliness until finally his power ran out. Shaking his head, Threepio went up to cockpit, and asked the computer where they were. He searched nearby systems for anything, but there was nowhere a droid could get send a communication. Then he saw it. Barely fifty parsecs away, there was a planet. He checked the map again. Vandi. He scoured his memory. Of course! There was an old Rebel outpost there, a communications tower! Hope at last. Gathering his courage, he spoke boldly to the computer, _ordering _it to go to Vandi. And it did. Threepio sat down, overwhelmed by finally being in control, having power over another being. He liked it.

Luke landed the x-wing in a forest in the north of Vandi. R2 had gotten some disturbing messages, and they had tracked them back to C-3PO. So Luke had followed the trail, and now he was on Vandi. He could sense Threepio, but also…something dark. Something was definitely wrong here. Luke's hand wandered to his lightsaber, and he was thankful for what training he did have.

When they finally landed, Threepio left the Falcon alone, unarmed.

"I warn you, If I return and you are not here…" he left the threat unfinished. Quite pleased with himself, and quite unafraid, he walked on out, into the forest, making his way to the communications facility.

About an hour later, he stopped. Not that he needed rest, but he should have been at the monitoring station. But all he saw was a couple of large boulders.

"It must be a camouflaged entrance," he said out loud, and walked over to investigate.

Luke leaned against a tree trunk, panting. He had come a long way. Threepio was nearby, he could sense that much. He could see the impressions in the mud where the golden droid had passed. He then heard a radio fizzle. _Radio?_ He looked around, straining his ears for the sound. Fizzle.

_Of course! No wonder the Force didn't give me the answer to that one, it's right in my lap. My Alliance radio. I forgot all about it when I was on Dagobah!_ He listened intently, and heard disturbing news. A new, bigger Death Star. The Emperor himself was going to be on it…they needed people to take "it" down…squadrons were assembling…schematics on the death star and the shield generator on the moon below…timing was critical. And then, he heard words that burned him up inside.

"_Stang. Where are all our really good pilots when we need them?" _ said a voice

"_Hey!"_ came the response…it was Wedge! "_We're here. The others are dead."_

"_Oh yeah? What about the great Luke Skywalker? Huh? He abandoned us."_

"_He didn't…it must have been something really important for Luke to have left."_

"_More important than whether we can finally defeat the Empire?"_

Silence.

Luke looked down angrily. Here he was, on some outer-rim forest world, tracking down a droid. A droid who only had _information_ regarding his friends. Was saving Han and Leia really worth sacrificing the cause they had fought for?

_He abandoned us._ "I abandoned them."

Luke. Don't say that.

Who are you?

Someone with advice.

I don't need advice. I need to be in two places at once.

Maybe not. They always say to search deep for the answers.

Yeah, well, searching deep is not going to get me anywhere. Master Yoda was right, I never should have come here.

Huh. Look, about Yoda. He may be wise, but he aint always right.

Luke glared at the tree. Can you get to the point?

Sheesh. You're impatient for a Jedi.

Well, you're annoying for an advice-giver.

Okay. I'll leave. But just remember, the answers may be a little higher up.

Whatever.

A moment of silence followed. Then, on a hunch, he looked up. There were grooves in the tree above him!

"Sithspit!" he climbed rapidly. There was a primitive sentry post up there, but Luke could still feel a human…imprint from long ago. He peered out, and finally saw what he was looking for. In a small clearing, there was a boulder, and in front of it, glinting in the daylight, was Threepio! Luke climbed down, and started walking towards the spot. Then suddenly a vision came to him.

_Threepio was walking. Then, suddenly, someone came down from above. A gloved hand, carrying a red lightsaber! He sliced Threepio in half easily. Then, using the Force, lifted the boulder, and crushed what was left of the droid. Finally, he clambered aboard the boulder, and inserted an EMP charge. Then he took off back into the sky. BOOM!_ _And there was a terrible tremor in the Force._

Luke snapped back to reality with a sense of urgency. Then he started running.

Dack tapped his foot impatiently. He had been told to wait for Luke, but that had been over four hours ago. Dack had not moved. His only consolation was that no doubt whoever the Emperor had following him had to wait as well. Then, finally, he heard the droid approaching, and muttering something about camouflage. Dack almost got up, but then remembered that he had to wait for Luke.

You can get rid of the droid now, get that over with. That way Skywalker has no way of getting the information.

Dack looked around for the source of the voice. He had been hearing lots of this recently.

Who are you?

Someone with advice.

Dack shook his head. I hope you're right. Then he flipped on top of the boulder.

Mara Jade caught the movement. "What are you doing Ralter?" she whispered softly. "Disobeying a direct order?" she smiled. "You're going to die quicker than you think."

Dack opened his lightsaber, and jumped down to slice the droid in half. Just at that moment, Luke jumped through, igniting his blade to stop Dack's.

"Aaah!" Dack screamed in anger and frustration, attacking Luke. They dueled desperately. Threepio, meanwhile, after getting over the initial shock of seeing "Master Luke", was digging through Dack's pack. He uncovered the EMP grenades, a droid's worst nightmare. He shuddered, and then backed up.

Dack threw his lightsaber, hoping to take off Luke's head. Luke ducked, but the lightsaber slashed through the tree behind him. The timber collapsed, hitting Luke and trapping him.

You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, Skywalker.

Dack! You have…the Force!

Yes. And now you will finally be gone. He raised his lightsaber to strike Luke down. Luke looked around in desperation. He spotted the grenades. He used the Force to hurl one at Dack's arm, and then formed a shield around himself.

Dack raised his arm, ready to finally ease his mind. He never saw the grenade. It hit him right at the wrist and exploded, along with his arm. The lightsaber dropped, slicing the tree, freeing Luke. Dack stumbled backwards and reached for his blaster. Then, much to Luke's surprise, Threepio flung a grenade at Dack. It exploded near him, momentarily blinding him and sending shrapnel into his face.

"NOOOOO! I'll get you! DIE SKYWALKER! DIE!" Blinking the blood out of his eyes, Dack sagged against the tree.

Luke grabbed Threepio and ran through the forest, snapping the off button as he went.

"R2! Plug into Threepio and get me information now!" R2 whistled an affirmative as Luke plugged the two droids in, then stuffed 3-P0 in the hold. He took off as fast as he could.

Mara Jade growled and turned away, blinking, blinded momentarily by the light. When she looked back, Skywalker was gone. She looked down, wondering if maybe Ralter's remains could be buried. She was surprised to find him alive. Breathing heavily, gasping, bleeding, dying…but still alive.

**Well…I think that makes up for the last chapter! What will happen to Dack? Will Luke save Han, Leia and the Rebellion? What will Mara Jade do? Find out on the next episode of…Dack's Revenge! Dum dum dummm…**


	8. Moving On

**A.N. I don't own starwars, and yet here I am, twisting the characters so! **

Luke stared at the radio sitting in his lap. It had always been his intention to return to the Alliance after his training. The information R2 had gotten from Threepio clearly stated that Han, Leia and Chewie were on Naboo. He was conflicted again. As he flew towards Naboo, he gratefully thought of Threepio. If it hadn't been for him, then Luke might never have known about Han, Leia and Chewie till it was too late. Strange that he hadn't sensed any of it in the Force though. How remarkably resilient of the droid. Threepio – the droid was seriously starting to creep him out. As good as he was with mechanics, and as skilled as he was with the Force, there was no way to read a droid's mind. He had two questions: firstly, how did Threepio survive and get away from Dack? Luke had just barely done it. And secondly, why did Threepio throw the second grenade at Dack? It was possible that the droid had gone wild. Sometimes a droid's programming would go, and then the droid would become a renegade, usually to be shut down. Luke shook his head and turned back to his original problem: how to contact the Alliance. They were already gathering the fleet for an attack on the Second Death Star. Would he get there in time? How much time did he even have? As the ship went into Hyperspace, he thought about his final problem: who was the mysterious "advice giver"? Should he have listened to her advice at all? It was just that voice…so familiar…and yet so distant.

"Very well. You have done the right thing, Jade. Now continue with your assignment."

"Yes, My Master."

The Holo of Mara Jade clicked off. How useful it was to have spies everywhere, spying on those who worked for you. And spies spying on those spies and spies spying on the spy-spies. Power did not come easily. But when it did, it came with a certain satisfaction to it. Mara Jade had informed him of many things, the most significant being that Dack Ralter had survived a duel with Luke Skywalker, and that he was Force strong. However, it was also important that Vader had given Dack one of his old lightsabers. Palpatine had said specifically not to do anything until he said so, and here was Vader, disobeying. It was a small thing, but the small things added up. And with Vader, they never _stopped_ adding up.

Dack ran his hand down the long window. He hated it. He couldn't feel anything. He could see his hand against the window, and he could feel wires. But he couldn't feel the cool transparisteel. Dack Ralter had a bionic hand. He wasn't happy about it.

"Ralter?" It was Darth Vader. There was something different about him. Like the way he said "Ralter?" – a question, not a blunt statement. Something was going to happen.

Don't let him intimidate you. He's just human underneath that mask.

"Who are you?" Dack asked out loud.

"Do EMP grenades affect memory now?" The deep bass voice was like a slap in the face.

"Eh, sorry…My Lord."

"Maybe not for long."

"Excuse me?"

"Luke Skywalker is very talented. He is force-strong, and can fight like anything. Yet you survived a duel with him. Do you know why?"

"He wasn't trying to kill me. He was just trying to get the droid." Dack looked down.

"But he would have killed you, if it came to that."

"I would have done the same."

"Yes, however, you hate him."

"I have no way of knowing that he doesn't hate me." There was a pause for a moment.

"Dack." Vader started. "Suppose I were to tell you to get a data card for me. That your life depended on it, and this data card was behind enemy lines. You would go get it, right?"

"Yes, but what-"

"Now imagine you go through many hard tasks, and finally, it's just you, and the guardian of the card. You would have to fight, most likely to the death."

"Yes."

"What if the guardian was blind, deaf, and short one arm?"

"What?"

"What if the guardian was physically handicapped? Would you still kill him?"

"No, obviously, if he couldn't fight back, I'd just take the card and leave."

"Ah, but I never said he _couldn't_ fight back. Just not as well."

Dack sighed. "What's the point of this?"

"Well, a mental handicap can be just the same. A handicap such as not having the Force."

Dack looked up.

"But that's not the case with you, is it, Ralter?"

Dack paused for a moment, considering. "No."

"I see. Well, the Force is a skill well worth the price. Use it well."

_Use it well._ That's what the note on the lightsaber had said. Vader was walking out the door. Dack considered Vader. He was one of the strongest, if not the strongest Force sensitives out there.

"Um…sir?"

Vader turned around, interested.

"Yes, Ralter?"  
"W..Wi..Will you train me?"

If his helmet had allowed it, Vader would have cocked his head to one side.

"Yes." His answer was simple. It was as he had forseen.

"Then you should call me Dack."

"And you may refer to me as Master."

"Yes, Master."

"And Dack, if I may say, the Emperor will give you some recovery time for that injury."

"What of it?"

"I know a very nice vacationing spot. You should take a look at it."

"Where is it?"

"Naboo." He turned and left. Dack smiled, then picked up the lightsaber and tossed it up in his good hand. The game was on. And this time, this time he would make sure Skywalker paid.

**A.N. ** **Wasn't that wonderful? I know, I do a really sucky Vader, but hey, remember the focus of the story, k, it's Dack! Y'know, Dack's Revenge, not Luke's or Vader's or even Threepio's, but Dack's Revenge. Yeah. Maybe I should have called it "Revenge of the Dack". Hehe, just kidding. See ya around. **


	9. New Things and Old Things

**Yawn I don't own starwars…on with the story!**

"Master Luke?" Threepio looked to where Luke was standing, organizing his things.

"Yes Threepio?" Luke turned to gaze at the droid. Lately he was beginning to seriously wonder what went on in those circuits.

"Well, I must admit I am worried about something."

"What is it?" _This should be interesting._ Luke sat down opposite the golden droid to listen.

"I believe, if I was alive," he shot a look at Luke, "that I would call it 'being eaten at by my conscience'."

_Dack. He's feeling guilty._ "You're having a moral problem?"

"Perhaps." He shifted his weight. "I'm afraid I might have killed someone."

Luke tried to put it gently. "You mean Dack?"

Threepio looked up. "Did I kill him?"

"No. He was still alive when we left. Just barely, though."

"Oh my. Well, thank the Maker!"

"Yeah, about that…I've been meaning to ask you something, Threepio."

"Well, anything Master Luke."

"Why did you throw a second grenade at Dack?"

Luke expected that there would be a moment of silence, hesitation. But there wasn't.

"His belt, of course, Sir."

"What?"

"While you and Dack were fighting, I took the liberty to look through his pack."

"And, what did you find?"

"Well, there were a number of grenades, and a…bomb."

"A _bomb_!"

"Yes. I can't imagine what he was planning to do with it, but it was a standard imperial one. It was meant to be activated by a detonator. A small one, most likely."

"The detonator was on his belt."

"Why yes sir."

"Thank you, Threepio."

Luke turned a walked away, heaving a silent sigh of relief. He would have hated to have had a killer droid on his hands. _Maybe Dack wasn't reaching for his blaster._ Luke shuddered. Dack had survived, he'd felt that much in the Force. But he was very, very angry. At least now he could trust the droid.

Threepio looked around, nervously. It was just a…a…feeling. That was the only way to describe it. Master Luke was going to do something big, soon. And Threepio knew he was going to be a big part of it. He waited in nervous anticipation.

Dack opened one eye just a little bit. Sitting across from him, meditating similarly, was Darth Vader. He looked so majestic, so powerful and…terrible. There was something odd about seeing that huge, dark, normally imposing shape, sitting and meditating. He seemed almost at peace. But Dack knew better. They had been training hard for the last few days on Naboo. The Emperor had no clue. Sometimes, during the meditation sessions, Dack saw glimpses of Vader's soul.

_And it was disturbing._ They weren't actual glimpses, just pieces of feelings – memories, none of which Dack wanted to delve into. For the moment, he concentrated on emptying his mind. That was when the visions came to him.

_Dust and sand, everywhere, flying. A large sand dune. The feeling of being extremely tired, hot and dehydrated, but still climbing. And then over the edge – the woman. She was beautiful. He could not see her face, but she radiated beauty. As if noticing him, she ran, down the dune and away, without turning. A curtain of flowing brown hair billowed out behind her. And she kept running. He was rooted to the spot. He could hear the words in his head. _

"_Wait! Come back! I love you!"_

And then it was over. Dack pulled forward, as if he had just broken the surface of a wave and needed air. He took a deep breath.

"So you have received your first Force-vision." Darth Vader was staring at him, calmly. _Well, not that I can tell underneath that mask._

"You saw it?"

"No. But I recognize the look in your eyes."

_It was disturbing._ "What kind of vision?"

"It could have been of the past, present or future. It depends on what you saw."

_Ptuh. Like I'm going to tell you._ "I'm not sure what it was."

"Our lesson is over for today."

"Okay." Vader turned to walk out of the room.

"You should trust your instincts," he said, without turning.

"I'll try." Dack rolled over. _What was that all about? _

\Sounds like you need some advice.\

\Not from you,\ said Dack, recognizing the voice.

\But that's my job.\

\Yeah, well the last time I listened to you, I lost my arm!\

\Sorry about that. But it all worked out okay!\

\Okay? You call this okay? You don't know jack crap.\

\You're still alive, aren't you.\

\No thanks to you.\

\Well, geez. What's your problem?\

Dack sighed. There was no point in lying to a Force-Voice. \Disturbing visions.\

\Why don't you talk to ol' Darth?\

\Why? Because…he knows nothing of what I…felt during that vision. He knows nothing of love.\

\Don't be so sure about that.\

\Yeah. I'd have to see it to believe it.\

\So what was with this love-thingy?\

\There was this girl…woman there. I wonder if I had a girlfriend before I went undercover.\

\Why don't you go check it out?\

\That's sort of what Vader said.\

\See? He's a smart guy.\

\Yeah, and who are you?\

Silence. _Typical. Just typical. I'm going to get myself killed._ Then he walked over to check planet bios.

Darth Vader leaned against the side of the meditation chamber. This was bad. After so many years, in these last couple of months, _he_ was coming back.

Anakin Skywalker. Vader had spent a lot of time trying to get rid of his "good" side. But now he was returning. Vader began regretting decisions, even feeling mildly sorry for people he was about to execute…he was becoming _human_ again. And, now, after so long, she had returned to haunt him. Meditating had brought back a memory. A memory of a dream he'd had, long after Palpatine had told him about Padmé's death. The words rang in his ears. He couldn't become Anakin again. It was too late.

_Wasn't it?_

**Oooh. There it must end. I know, I know, that was a pathetically short chapter, but I have a project to work on, and not enough time to do it! (bit of a procrastinator, me) But I _will_ be back. Who do you guys think the mysterious advice giver is? Find out…but maybe not next time, in DACK'S REVENGE!**


	10. Tatooine

**You know I don't own starwars. **

Dack stared at the holo map. It was long outdated. It seemed no one had bothered to update the stats on Tatooine. He could see why. It was a stinky place, and what land wasn't covered with seedy bars, moisture farms, cheap shops or slave quarters, was a death-trap; the desert. But Dack knew this was where he was supposed to be. He had told Vader, of course. Well, not exactly told him – he had conveniently forgotten to mention the planet name – but Vader knew what he was doing.

_Now all I have to do is find one woman. If she's still on the planet, and if I can find her on this dump…_

**_Trust your feelings_. **That was what Vader had said. _Well, here goes nothing then_.

"Very interesting, Vader. Why are you sending your pupil to Tatooine?" Mara Jade shook her head. Palpatine had ordered her to look for the opportune moment to dispose of Dack. He was becoming way to instrumental. So Mara had decided that the best way to dispose of him was to feed him to his enemy, Luke Skywalker. So she had let some information out. She only hoped that Skywalker would fall for it. If all went well, she could capture Skywalker and get rid of Ralter. Only time would tell.

Luke sighed. He had just gotten two pieces of information. He did not know if either of the sources were trustworthy. One told him that Han and Leia had been moved from Naboo to a more secure (and there for impossible to find) location. The other told him that Dack Ralter was investigating on Tatooine. He was inclined to believe the second one, seeing as it proved that Dack was still alive. So it was off to Tatooine – even though he'd sworn against ever going back there.

"Threepio, I'm going to investigate that tip. It may lead to something, or it may not. Either way I'll be back here within a week. So just wait for me here."

"Yes, Master Luke."

Luke turned to walk outside to his x-wing.

"Oh and Threepio," he looked at the droid, "whatever you do, don't go near that plant or any Imperial facility whatsoever, got it?"

"Yes, Master Luke. I shall be waiting here in one week."

"Excellent."

Luke left. He felt oddly bad about lying to the droid. Although he'd said he'd be back in a week, he got the feeling he was never going to return. And it was just too hard to take Threepio along. Besides, it wasn't as if the droid was actually going to suffer, seeing as he couldn't feel at all.

Dack wandered through what had to be the thousandth hut he had investigated that day. It was farther away from the town than the other huts, and by far the shabbiest, dirtiest, cheapest looking one of them all. It looked like there had been some paint on the outside at some point, but the harsh weather had worn it all off. A forlorn power droid sat outside, with a primitive, broken looking vaporator. But there was also…an aura about this hut. Was it the Force?

\You shouldn't go in there.\

Dack scowled. He was becoming Increasingly Annoyed by this voice. \Why not?\

\What you find in there could be damaging to your somewhat fragile mind.\

\Fragile? What's that supposed to mean?\

\You know what I mean. The amnesia will have done something to your mind. Going in there might bring some new, unwelcome memories that you're not ready for. Or burst some bubbles.\

\Well, I can't just sit here, can I?\

\You can walk away.\

\No way. You don't know what it's like to have a blank, not remember anything. I'll find out about my past and deal with it, good or bad.\

\It's your choice. But it could impact a lot of people. Don't only think about yourself.\

\Right now, I'm all I've got. So I'll do what I like.\

The woman peered out of the window. A young man was standing there, looking past her, deep in thought. He scowled occasionally. And he was Force-strong. He carried a lightsaber. He could have only been sent by one person. How that person could have found her after all these years was a mystery. She would solve it later. She ran to the back to put on her cloak.

Luke looked around wearily. It was such a pain, being here. Luckily, Dack's presence was easy to track. Around here, everyone was laid back, floating around half-drunk or worse. Dack's force signature cut like a knife through the atmosphere: quick, precise, determined. Unluckily, he had stopped at about nine hundred ninety nine places where Dack had, and there was nothing of any value to be found. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could feel that something big was coming. Something really, really big, but maybe not all that good.

Having ended his discussion with the Force-voice abruptly, Dack marched up to the door. He knocked quickly, three sharp raps on the door. After hearing nothing inside, Dack walked in. He looked around. It was a grand contrast to the outside of the hut. There was only a small table, a cot, a chest, a fresher and a kitchen. A few belongings were placed around, but all very neatly. The inside was cool and smelled nice. It was almost too perfect. _Yup. This is most likely the right place. At least I know for sure that there's a woman living here. No half-decent man could ever be this neat._

She paused, halfway into her escape tunnel that led into the desert. He had knocked. How unusual. Most people usually just barged in or never came around. His kind usually were very violent. And there was something about his Force-signature. It was strong, but it wasn't very clearly dark or light. A shade of grey, perhaps. She wondered who he could be, and contemplated going back up to ask. Then she decided against it. If Darth Vader was sending people after her, they would have to catch her. And she was not caught easily.

**Dum Dum dumm…well, I think I broke that short chapter up into enough sections. Again, sorry it was so short, but the school work keeps piling up! Oh well, there's more to come (soon)!**


	11. Realizations

**I'm back, but I still don't own starwars or any recognizable places, things or people!**

She paused in the entrance to the tunnel just a little too long. He had sensed her, and she knew it. She began to run.

Dack sensed the woman somewhere below him. It didn't take him long to find the entrance to her escape tunnel. He lowered himself down and began to run along the tunnel. He could sense her more clearly now. _She's Force-sensitive!_ He kept running, but as he did, new possibilities swam around in his head. _Maybe she wasn't my girlfriend after all. Maybe I was hunting her! After all, I was an intelligence agent, and I _did _specialize in undercover work. Oh well, there's only one way to find out. _ He kept on running. He could tell he was catching up to her. Speeding up around the next corner, he saw her. Her hair was blowing behind her. _Just like in my vision._

"Wait!" he yelled, almost out of breath, "I don't want to hurt you!" She kept running. He had a sudden hunch."Vader doesn't know I'm here! He didn't send me!" She didn't stop running, but her heart skipped a beat. He could tell. _Okay, so she's got some issues with Vader. Interesting. Well, anyone who's an enemy of Vader, must be a friend of his enemy. And his enemy is my number one enemy. _

It was time for the last tactic. He couldn't run any longer.

"I have news about Luke Skywalker!" he finally let out. Then she stopped running. She turned around, breathing heavily. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Her skin was glowing, even though it was slightly browned after so many years in the sun. Her voice was soft.

"What?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I know."

"Do you remember me at all?"

"I don't even recognize you. Who are you?"

He must have been visibly disappointed. "I'm sorry. Can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Dack Ralter."

"Are you a Jedi or a Sith?" she said, her eyes darting to his lightsaber.

"Neither."

"And what do you have to do with Luke Skywalker?"

_What an interrogation!_

"He was my friend."

"Was? Did anything happen to him?" She seemed to lose her cool, and became almost frantic when it came to Luke.

"No, nothing."

"Then why use the past tense?"

"I had an accident." She looked at him expectantly. "Amnesia. I don't know where he is."

"Then what news do you have?"

"He's joined the Rebellion."

"I heard."

"Are you sure you don't remember me?"

"Yes. Why did you come here? How did you find me?"

"I had a vision. A Force-vision. And then I trusted my in…feelings."

She gave a little gasp. _How many times have I heard those words?_ "Well…I'm sorry. You seem like a nice boy, Dack."

She didn't look very old. And yet she called him boy. _Oh well, at least now I know she wasn't _Luke's _girlfriend._

"Were you with anyone else when you had this vision?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Who?"

He sighed. "Darth Vader." She backed away instantly. He knew this would be her reaction.

"But you said he didn't send you!"

"He didn't. I think…I think he's dying."

Mara Jade sat impatiently on the hot sand. It wasn't the heat that bothered her. It was the waiting. She knew Ralter was down there, and he and the other Force-sensitive would have to come through the entrance sometime. And that was where she, Mara Jade, was waiting. _Maybe I'll finally get the recognition I deserve if I capture this Force-sensitive_. _She's not very young. Maybe she's an Old Republic Jedi. No, her signature isn't strong enough for that. But it's there. Now, if only Skywalker would show up. That would make my victory complete._

Luke sat, waiting. He had had a brilliant idea. When he'd gotten to the right hut, he found out that Dack and someone else were going through a tunnel. So why not go to the end of the tunnel? He discovered that it led right to some ruins of a moisture farm. So he was sitting there, and then, Mara Jade turned up! She was hot! But she was Mara Jade. When she was done with things, they were not as pretty as she was. So he got to sit there, and hope not to be noticed by Dack _or_ Mara.

The two people watching Dack, and Dack himself were not aware of the third person. Darth Vader hid himself well. He hated this infernal planet. Well, infernal more described Mustafar, but those were bad memories too. There was only one thing that could have ever made him come back to Tatooine. And he could sense it. He could sense her. Ralter was going to pay for this – majorly. _I wonder if he was working for Palpatine the whole time. No, then the old git wouldn't have sent his beloved Jade._ _And Skywalker's here too! How interesting. Wouldn't it be funny if I killed Ralter and Jade, and then brought my son and wife to the Emperor? Ha ha ha. _He saw Mara stiffen, then back up and hide. They were coming.

"Vader's dying!" she looked shocked.

"Well, that was my assumption. He's tired most of the time, though he doesn't show it. And he has nightmares. He keeps repeating something like Ani, or Ami, or something."

She smiled sadly. "Is that it?"

"Well no. The biggest thing is. His presence - sort of darkside force signature and aura - they seem to be fading. I'm pretty sure that only happens when a Sith dies. Or worse."

"Worse?"

"Changes sides."

"How can that be bad at all?"

"He's been in the darkside too long. There's no way he'd survive."

"You can't be sure."

"True."

Dack looked around. He began to get a funny feeling. He couldn't sense anyone, but he got the feeling.

\If you're gonna ask her, ask!\

\GO AWAY!\

\Okay, but you're conversation's gonna be over soon.\

Although he didn't like, trust or want to believe the Voice, she could be right.

"You seemed very concerned about Luke," _and you know a lot about Vader. _"What is it about him?"

This probably wasn't wise, but she felt it was time.

"I'm his mot…"

Suddenly Dack flung her back into the tunnel, about three feet away from the exit. He drew his lightsaber.

"Run!" he yelled. He didn't know who was there, but there was someone. He ran out. It was Luke. He charged, and Luke drew his saber. As they met, the wind whistled. A sandstorm was coming. A big one.

Mara Jade sat down again. That was Luke Skywalker's mother? She had seen the lady's face, and had recognized it from the Old Republic's wanted posters. It just wasn't possible. If Luke Skywalker's mother was Padmé Naberrie Amidala, then…then… She knew all the tales. One of the most famous tales of the Sith was how each Sith became a Sith. And one of the most famous was how Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. Padmé Amidala was Anakin Skywalker's wife. She ran to her ship.

The minute Dack saw Luke, he had pushed Padmé back into the tunnel. She was running. Darth ran also, back to her house to intercept her. He hopped on his speeder bike. It would be quicker. The sandstorm was strong and harsh. He got to her house very quickly. He got inside just in time. An extra strong gust of wind blew his speeder bike into the ground, smashing it to bits.

Dack slashed at Luke, trying desperately to kill him. It just wasn't possible. That beautiful woman was Luke's mother? And the vision was really a memory of Vader's? But that would mean…it wasn't possible!

Luke struggled also. It would be impossible to help Dack regain his memory like this. He would have to subdue him. They began to get pulled apart by the wind. Sand was in Luke's eyes.

"Dack! You don't have to follow Vader! He's evil, he's twisted…" Sand got in his mouth, shutting him up. What followed nearly knocked him out with shock.

"He's your father!"

A huge torrent of sand and wind pushed them away, sent Luke flying far, far up, into the sky. It couldn't be true. But there was something about the way Dack had said it. He was so angry, so full of emotion. He hadn't been lying. He tried to read Dack's mind. He got little glimpses. His mother! His mother had been in that tunnel! Both his parents were still alive! Suddenly he hit the ground. Then all was black.

**I know this chapter's been a bit confusing, but I had to fill in some gaps. Stay tuned! **


	12. What Next?

**You know the drill. **

He glanced back at his speeder bike – or what was left of it.

"So much for that." He could feel her presence coming nearer and nearer. She was going to be a hard one to face. After all these years, he thought she was dead, but she was running towards him at that very moment. His life had such bad timing. Just when he was having an identity crisis, something from his past came along. But he could never, ever go down that road. It was too hard – he would never survive. So taking a moment, he immersed himself in the darkside, taking energy from all the rage and bad feelings in this place.

She had to run. Something terrible was about to happen. She wasn't concentrating. She was thinking about Dack. What had he seen to tell her to run? So far away were her thoughts that she didn't even notice the figure in her house – until she ran full tilt into him. She screamed loudly, until it was cut off – by the Force.

"You." Her eyes burned with rage. She did not look happy to see him.

"Padmé," Vader looked long and hard at her. Apart from some minor signs of aging, she hadn't changed at all. She was exactly the way he remembered her in his dreams. _Must not think about that._

"What are you doing here?"

"You were most unwise to hide your presence from me."

_What's happened? He's become so cold, so harsh, so distant_.

"I was afraid."

"And rightly so." He spoke without emotion. _Does he not love me anymore, not at all?_

"Anakin." As soon as she'd said the name, she saw something. A ghost of a younger man, a happy man, behind that mask. The young jedi before all the killing and horror, perhaps? And then it was gone.

"I am not that boy anymore." He whipped her around and placed bindings on her arms. "I'm sorry to do this M'Lady, but I do not want anymore trouble from you." _I don't want you trying to bring _him_ back._

Padmé shuddered. So was finally going to kill her. He placed something against her neck. _At least he's not using his lightsaber._

Something pricked her skin, and then she began to feel cold. She twitched a little, then collapsed into Vader's arms. He hoisted her up, and carried her to the ship.

"Ah Palpy, what _are_ you going to say to this?"

He never saw Mara Jade, watching from behind.

Dack rubbed his aching back. That had not gone as planned. Now he was grumpy, and sore all over.

_At least I still have all my limbs._ He winced once he'd said it, realizing that in truth, he didn't.

"And now Vader's going to kill me. Whoop."  
There was only one thing left to do. Solo and Organa were still on Naboo, and if Skywalker wasn't dead – and the twisting in his gut told Dack he wasn't – then he would try to find them. And then Dack would be waiting.


	13. The Wheels Turn

**Well, I haven't updated in a loooooooong time, but we were moving and the computer didn't get unpacked until way later. So here's two chapters to keep you entertained. **

**Okay, yes, continuing. I do not own anything of any great value (aka the starwars universe). **

Hyperspace. It was pretty much dull and boring. And yet for Vader/Anakin, it was terrible. It was a long, empty period of time, during which he could think. Seeing Padmé after all the years in between them should have been happy. And yet she was the problem. She was the one person who could make him feel remorseful about all the damage he had done, all the people dead, the lives ruined, the bridges burned. And then, of course, there was the shock of her actually being alive. He walked to the nav. Computer and typed in new coordinates. He had originally been headed to Coruscant, but with her, how could he? Palpatine was the one who had lied to him in the first place, claiming that Anakin had murdered her. He pinpointed a random star with his mind, and decided to go there. It was one of those systems his men had probed for any sign of the Rebels, and yet nothing was found. They wouldn't think of finding him there, not in a million years. It was the Dagobah system.

Dack sat sullenly at the table, his chin in his hand. He stared at the wall across from him. Leaning on it were two large carbonite slabs, with a princess and a pirate encased within. Suddenly a memory within him jerked, and he was back, to some unknown place.

_It was a large room, with a roof far above. There were dozens of tables crammed into the space, and hundreds of young men and women sat, eating and talking. People were sitting next to Dack, joking and laughing. Most of them had on bright orange jumpsuits. He looked and down and saw that he wore the same thing. Over the din, he could just make out two very loud voices arguing. Then Captain Solo marched out of some adjoining room, obviously in a very bad mood. After him followed Princess Leia, still yelling at him about something. The man sitting next to Dack grinned at him. "Sure as anything, Dackie, those two are going to get together." But he could only stare at his "friend" unable to recall a name or a history, just looking into a past he couldn't remember. _

"Commander?"

Dack blinked out of his reverie, and looked at the ensign before him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We believe Skywalker's ship has just landed."

"Okay. Does he know that we know he's here?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"Excellent. Prepare the slabs for transport."

As they approached Dagobah, Vader sensed a presence he had not felt since…a long time ago. He kneeled down beside the bunk and looked hard at the unconscious woman lying there. It was time. Time to repent all his wrongs, time to be a husband and maybe some day a father. Time to look at Padmé with his real eyes. It was time to see Yoda.

It didn't take Luke long to crack the Imperial security system. Now he was in a large ventilation duct. He paused, trying to feel Leia's presence. He could feel it, but she was not alone. Han was there, and unfortunately, so was Dack. Although he didn't want to hurt Dack, he would have to face the would-be Sith. And so he lowered himself into the chamber.

It was hard to see, because of mist rising out of numerous ducts. A strange orange color twisted the shadows. He recognized it at last: he was in a carbon freezing chamber. There was a large pit in the center of the room. He walked around it and nearly screamed. There, frozen in an expression of terror and pain, was Leia. Then Dack was behind him.

"Hello Luke. Come to join your sister?"  
"Something like that. I've come to take her and Han back. You can come too, Dack. You can get away from all of this."  
"I'd never come with you, Luke. You'd probably just leave me behind somewhere like you did last time."

Before Luke could answer, he heard the all-too-familiar igniting of a lightsaber. All the while, Luke could tell that Dack was trying to push him into the carbon freezing pit, but Luke kept his emotions in check, and handled the fight like a pro. Finally he caught Dack off guard, and sent him flying into a wall, where he lay dazed. Luke ran over to Leia's slab and regarded the controls. He heard a moan. He turned around.

Dack was on his knees. "Luke?" he called out, holding his head in his hands. His voice was weaker, younger. "Oh my head hurts." He looked around.

"Where am I? This isn't Hoth!" Luke's eyes widened. Dack's memory!

"Dack! It's alright. I'm here. You're alright." He ran over to Dack. But too late he saw the evil gleam in Dack's eye. With two swift motions of his hand, Dack pushed Luke into the pit and pulled a lever. Then Luke felt a sudden, hot pain, and all was black.

Anakin Skywalker stood staring at the murky trees. The unthinkable had happened. Yoda had forgiven him. Padmé was inside, sleeping off the last effects of the drug. She would be so happy. Finally, everything was coming together. Finally, everything was going to be fine. Again, the silent redhead went unnoticed.

**Okay, so this was a really short chapter, but more will come!**


	14. Visions and Feelings

**George Lucas owns everything. Not me. **

Dack finished the last of his meal, and left. A junior officer saluted him at the door.

"Admiral Ralter, you have a message from the Emperor in your quarters."

Dack nodded and continued down the hallway. It should have been the happiest day of his life. He had successfully delivered Solo, Princess Leia _and_ Luke Skywalker to the Emperor, alive, in perfect hibernation. He was the most successful Imperial ever. Palpatine had gotten word of Vader's return to the light side, so they made up some story about him being on a secret mission for the Emperor. Holos everywhere had his face on them – he was the Empire's biggest hero. His whole career as a seemingly worthless intelligence officer had finally made him someone important – the Emperor's second-in-command, glorious savior of Imperials everywhere. And yet he felt dull – like there was something missing.

He saw a datacard lying on his table. It was a written message. _Thank the Force._ Although he had gotten much praise from Palpatine, the last thing in the galaxy he wanted to see was that deformed tyrant.

**Admiral D. Ralter – Throne room – 1600 hours. Bring Lightsaber. **

"Short and sweet, as usual." He sighed, and lay down on his bunk. He looked through some files of officers. He had read his own file, and looked up people who had served with him on other missions. He had meant to talk to them – find out more about himself, but somehow something always came up. He stared at the virtually lifeless faces. They stared back blankly. He wondered vaguely why he had ever picked the job that he did. He didn't want to please any of these people; he didn't have any fun doing his job. And then it hit him.

_There were people running everywhere. They were in a large, icy cavern, with x-wings and snowspeeders, droids, computers and rebels running around. He ran past them. Then someone grabbed his arm. He turned to look at the young pilot._

"_Good luck, Dack! See you at the rendezvous!" After shaking hands, the pilot slapped him on the shoulder. He smiled and kept running. He saw an empty snowspeeder and he jumped in. Strapping himself and warming up the computer, he looked out at the sea of Rebels. He knew their cause. And deep inside, he knew he had to help them. He couldn't let them down. Then a very familiar face came forward and hopped into the pilot's seat of the speeder. _

Dack lurched forward and took a deep breath. The great super star destroyer had moved into hyperspace, heading for the Death Star, jolting him out of his vision. Breathing a little easier, he shuddered at his vision. The pilot of his speeder he knew all too well – Luke. But the other pilot, who had wished him good luck. Who was he? He was in some of Dack's other visions, too. So were many of the others running around. But to him, they were all nameless faces, people he had deceived to get information. The feeling of loyalty that was present also disturbed him. He knew the planet as Hoth – had any of those pilots survived? Or had his colleagues killed his only "friends"? He felt a pang of sadness, or more accurately loneliness. He very rarely had memories of his past, and the only ones he ever had involved Rebels, friendly Rebels. Aside from them, he could remember no friends, not even childhood acquaintances. Did he have a girlfriend? A wife? Children, family of any kind? It seemed he would never know.

Smiling sadly, he remembered Luke's mother. She was so beautiful. What had become of her? Then he thought of Vader. How was his former Master doing on the light side? Was he even alive?

"What am I even still doing here?"

_My one mission was to kill Luke Skywalker. I didn't manage to do that, but Palpatine has him now – that's worse than death; it's what he deserves. But what about me? Is it possible to retire young from Imperial service? _He laughed at himself, imagining asking Palpatine if he could quit now. The Emperor would never agree to losing another right-hand man. It would be a PR nightmare! And Dack wasn't even 30 yet. A comm beeped near him.

"Admiral Ralter here."

"Sir, we've reached the Death Star."

"Very well. Prepare my shuttle." Realizing he sounded like Vader, Dack shook his head, made sure he looked proper, grabbed his lightsaber and walked to the shuttlebay. Tomorrow he would return to Coruscant, for festivities, and to attend the unveiling of his own statue. Small though the physical statue would be, the honour was huge. The only other person who had a public statue was Palpatine. Shaking his head again, he stared out at the monstrous planet-like station. And then it happened again.

_He was crammed with about six other people on a bench, in a room with other benches and a screen near the front. They were watching a badly-made holo. It was of a celebration of some kind. An old general with a white beard handed Princess Leia a medal, and she placed it round Luke's neck. After Han got the same thing, they turned and smiled at the perfectly arranged crowd of Rebels, who stood at perfect attention – toes were in line. Then they burst into applause, clapping and smiling. _

It took Dack a moment to realize that he was now on the Death Star, and that the Imperials were clapping for him. He smiled weakly and waved a little as he walked through. He was uneasy as he remembered that holo. It was a recording of the first Death Star Destruction celebration. He had about fifteen minutes till he had to meet the Emperor. He sat down in a room adjoining the throne room, and strained his memory. And he came up with something.

"_Who is that General, the old one?" Dack asked the pilot next to him. _It was the same pilot from some of his other visions.

"_You don't know? That's General Dodonna. He's one of the most famous Generals ever!"_

"That'_s General Jan Dodonna?"_

"_The very same."_

"_I expected him to be younger."_

"_Oh yeah, he looked old, but he was spry, and young like any of us. He was one of the best Generals ever, Dack. It's a pity you never got to serve under him. He was strict all right, when we stood at attention, he made sure our shoulders and toes were in line, and that we were all looking straight and stuff. But he was smart, and just a great leader."_

"_Yeah, I've heard. I also heard he went nuts at the end."_

"_Naw, not nuts. It's just that after his son died, he wasn't fighting as vigorously as he used to. So then when he stayed at Yavin, well."_

"_I know. He'd been fighting for nearly fifteen years, right? I think he believed he probably wouldn't live to see freedom from the Empire. So then when he couldn't save the galaxy for his son either, he just let go, huh?"  
"Yeah, something like that." The other pilot looked at the newcomers to the room, glad to be off that topic of discussion. "Hey Wedge! Come over here, let's play sabaac."_

Dack leaned back against the wall. The air felt thick. He could feel the darkside practically oozing from the next door room. Palpatine was doing something big.

Anakin smiled. Padmé had forgiven him! He felt light, happy like he hadn't for years. Yoda was a wise master, and Anakin was learning new things from him. He had a feeling something good was going to happen soon, and dissipate the dark cloud in the back of his mind. Until then, he and Padmé would remain here, in peace. And with Yoda's and Padmé's help, and Jedi healing and meditation, by the time that good thing happened, he might be able to shed his terrible armor, and finally put that part of his life to rest.

Dack walked into the throne room. The carbonite slabs of Han and Leia were still against the wall. Palpatine sat looking contented, and at his feet, Luke, dressed in all black, was kneeling, lightsaber in hand, gleam in his eyes.

"…and then kill him and take your rightful place." Palpatine finished his sentence as Dack walked in.

His blood ran cold, and then suddenly he was red hot with anger. Palpatine was planning to get rid of him the whole time. He ignited his saber angrily.

"Ah Ralter, you pathetic whelp. You're actually going to try and defend your position, are you?" Palpatine gave him a sick smile.

"You scum!" Dack spat out.

He cackled evilly. "Skywalker's more powerful, you fool! It's in his _blood_! DIE!"

And then Luke rushed at him, radiating the darkside, brandishing his green saber.

**What will happen next? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Bwaha! **

**Oh yeah, I know that I originally had General Dodonna in Chapter 3, but as seeing as he was captured shortly after the battle of Yavin, he can't be there! That's been changed. Thanks to my faithful reviewers, hope you like the story! You'll just have to see if I reveal the identity of Dack's pilot friend. (no, it's not Luke) I hope you enjoyed this story, seeing as it's almost over!**


	15. Being Surprised

**Okay! I'm back. George Lucas. Gotta love the guy. He owns starwars. Me? I own nothing. **

Dack moved, avoiding Luke. He parried, and then ran around the reactor shaft. Luke and Dack faced each other, both equally angry, the reactor shaft between them. Dack barely had time to wonder why the Throne Room was in the room with the reactor shaft before Luke lunged at him and started attacking him.

The darkside had made Luke powerful. Or maybe it was just that Luke wasn't actually trying to kill him the first couple of times. Luke was definitely trying to kill him this time. His eyes were flashing dangerously, and Dack just barely managed to avoid getting sliced in half.

"You see?" Palpatine's gloating voice echoed across the room. "He is better than you! But now you will die a violent death, Ralter!" laughing evilly, Palpatine settled down a little more comfortably. Terrible anger welled up inside Dack, seeing that old despot watching this as if were a spectator sport! He called on the darkside, on all his memories, particularly the last one. And as the vision of Luke walking away turned into Luke running at him, Dack could take no more. With a feral yell he charged to meet Luke halfway. Lighstabers clashed, limbs flailed, and hatred swirled around the room, a destructive cloud. Luke kept on hacking at Dack's saber. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Dack heard Luke repeating.

"You killed my parents, and now Leia and Han are dying because of you! I hate you!"

Hearing this, Dack backed away, laughing, almost hysterically.

"You idiot! You fool, Luke, you think I _killed_ your parents?" laughing more, he shook his head. "You seriously think, _I_ killed Darth Vader?"

"You know you did! Don't deny it Dack!"

"You know what? I don't care if Leia and Han are dying. And your dear dad? I did worse than kill him! I turned him back to the light side!"

Wedge was entering coordinates into his navi computer, but all he could do was shake his head. Hobbie, flying alongside him, turned on his radio.

"Something wrong with your computer, Wedge?"

"No, it's just…" He turned to look across at Hobbie. "I just…I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do we all. We'll be fine. We'll blow up the Death Star, kill Palpy and avenge the Princess and General Solo!"

"You _do_ realize who else is bound to be on that station, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Dack!"

"You mean, Admiral Ralter, don't you? He's not one of us anymore Wedge, we can't help it if he gets in the way."

Wedge said nothing in response.

"Besides," continued Hobbie, "they'll have that shield generator down, and we'll be in and out in five seconds flat."

"That's another thing. It's not that I don't have faith in his abilities, but I don't think the Major's going to be able to take that generator out."

"Personally, I agree with you, but we'll find out when we get there. Gotta keep hoping, right?"

"Yeah. We could sure use Luke right about now."

"I know! I can't believe he bailed on us."

Just then his computer beeped. "Good luck, Hobbie," Wedge turned and gave Hobbie a smile.

"See you on the other side," said Hobbie, smiling back.

And then, in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

On Dagobah, Anakin sat meditating. Something big was happening, and that dark cloud at the back of his mind was about to burst. He was in a trance, trying to see what was going on. He didn't know, but he had a strange feeling it was something to do with his son.

The fleet came out of hyperspace. They could read nothing, absolutely nothing. It took them a few seconds to realize that the shield was still up. Somewhere in the large crowd, in two x-wings, two certain pilots cursed.

"What?" for a moment, Luke looked taken aback. He backed up a few steps.

"No!" screamed Palpatine. "He cold bloodedly murdered your mother!

"What?" It was Dack's turn to be surprised. In his lapse of concentration, Palpatine pulled Dack's saber from his hand and threw it at the carbonite slabs. It sliced neatly through the top of both slabs.

"NOOO!" Luke screamed.

**OH! Cliffhanger! Oh! Originally this was part of the next chapter, but I decided to post this as a teaser! Muahahahah! **


	16. At Last

**And now to continue with the story that takes place in George Lucas' universe.**

Dack's lightsaber took off the tops of the carbonite slabs, and the control panels on the sides. He just missed Leia's head, but Han was going to have a _lot_ of hair missing. When the control panels were destroyed, they sparked dangerously. Miraculously, the slabs began to crack, and suddenly shattered!

Luke and Dack ducked as shrapnel went flying. Fighting his fear of seeing Leia and Han in pieces (literally), Luke looked up. They were both lying on the floor, seemingly unharmed, but unmoving. Then he turned on Dack more violently.

"You almost killed them!" He stabbed at Dack, who groped around in the Force for his lightsaber, without avail.

It's for the best, you know Dack.

That annoying voice. If only Dack could kill it. Then, without warning, Luke stabbed Dack. For one moment time seemed to stop, as Dack looked, shocked, down at the hilt protruding from his stomach, then up at Luke's equally shocked face. Then he sank to his knees, arms flailing outwards, face forwards.

The minute his knees made contact with the floor, a huge ripple went out in the Force. Everyone felt it, Force sensitive and non-sensitive alike.

On Dagobah, Anakin snapped out of his trance, suddenly. The wave in the Force nearly knocked him out. Yoda's eyes also snapped open. Padmé felt dizzy, and sat down suddenly, on the floor. The bowl she was holding shattered before she hit the ground.

The Rebels and Imperials on Endor stopped suddenly, no longer firing. They all felt sick. Droids began to short circuit, and suddenly, without warning, the shield generator blew up.

The space battle was also cut short. One moment pilots were making daring maneuvers, shooting like there was no tomorrow, and rapidly chattering into radios. The next everything had stopped, and anyone wearing a helmet grabbed their heads to ease the pain, while wiring everywhere sparked.

Mara Jade, who was in a room next to the Throne Room, was enjoying the tension of the battle inside and outside, when suddenly she was thrown off her bunk.

Luke was sent flying back, his saber flying out of his hand, and he hit the wall. Even the great, unshakeable Palpatine, who had gotten up when Luke stabbed Dack, was affected. His force-vision was disrupted, and the energy began to leave him. He did not notice Luke's saber flying through the air, and with a loud thunk it hit him in the back of the head. He passed out, slumped on his throne.

His mouth wide open, Dack breathed in until he could breathe no longer. His mechanical arm was sparking, but he couldn't feel that – or anything – anymore. His eyes were wide open.

It's okay, Dack. It's as it was meant to be. The voice was no longer annoying, but comforting, soothing. His head felt as if it were about to explode.

And then, bigger than anything before, his mind was released.

_Suddenly everything was coming back to him. He remembered two smiling faces. His parents! And then he saw those people die. He also saw an older man, a Rebel prisoner. He remembered growing up, and working, working so hard. It was the labor colony on Kalist VI, where his parents had been imprisoned! He remembered the raid, and escaping, and joining the Rebels. He saw all his real friends, relived all the pain, the happiness, the knowledge. And then he remembered Hoth. He saw Luke trying to pull him out of the snowspeeder. Luke was looking up, his face a mask of horror, seeing the oncoming walker. "I'm sorry, Dack, but I have to do this." He could feel Luke's regret as he walked away. Finally, he was at peace. _

And then he didn't feel so bad anymore. An invisible pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him back to his feet. He couldn't feel the pain in his stomach anymore.

Come on, Dack! You've done this much! Now finish it!

He staggered up, and saw that Luke was getting up too. He ran over to Leia, and picked her up. He carried her over to the Emperor's personal escape pod. Then he hurried back to help Luke with Han. They were both alive as far as he could see.

Luke looked at him worriedly. He had realized Dack got his memory back.

"Dack! How are you able to stand? I'm so sorry, I…I gave into the darkside. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Luke. Let's get Han in the pod." He grabbed Han's feet, and he and Luke hauled Han into the pod. Once again, Luke caught the gleam in Dack's eye too late. Dack shoved him in and sealed the door. He backed away and released the pod.

"No!" Luke banged on the door to the pod. It was a tight fit in the pod, with the three of them in the space for one. Luke cursed himself inwardly. It was the second time he had left Dack to die.

Dack ran across to a cupboard that was loaded with weapons. No one stopped him, as they were all still reeling from the shock. He ran back to the Throne, and stuffed Palpatine's cloak with guns, grenades and other explosives. He set a timer on one, just to be sure it exploded. Then he dragged the Emperor over to the edge, and with the last of his strength pushed the body in. A moment later, Dack heard an explosion. Toxic fumes, ionized gases, and flames flew into his face, pushing him against a wall. His head hit it with a very audible ring, and the Death Star was blown into oblivion. At long last there was darkness.

By a strange twist of fate, or indeed the will of the Force itself, the Rebels were far enough away that there was no serious damage when the Death Star exploded. Luke had stopped banging on the door. Another wave rocked the galaxy as Palpatine expired, and Leia and Han came to (vaguely) just in time to see the monstrous station explode.

One other shuttle escaped. Mara Jade was not happy, the strain of the Force, all that had happened that day, was taking its toll. And for once, she did not have the energy to resist.

The celebrations seemed endless. Luke had told Leia everything. It had been a lot to handle, but all things considered, she was happy and understood. Luke was reunited with all his friends, and the whole time Wedge was saying in a loud voice, "I _told_ you he wouldn't just bail on us! Wooha!"

Luke smiled at Han and Leia. Considering how long they had been in carbonite, they should have been suffering from Hibernation Sickness, but something in the giant force ripple had made them better. Han pulled Leia off to the side. Luke's smile got wider. He wanted to give them their privacy, he truly did, but how could he resist?

"…marry me?" Han was down on one knee, gazing lovingly up at Leia. They had only known each other for so long.

"Oh Han! Yes!" She hugged him and then kissed him. Luke shook his head happily and went off to find the High Command. They had to know the truth about Dack.

Later, Luke stood watching the fireworks with everyone. They had posthumously commemorated Dack, and in the future everyone referred to the day right before this one as "Dack Ralter Day". He noticed Leia was standing away from the group, staring out into space.

"Hey sis, what is it?"

She smiled, still not quite used to being called "sis", but in a good way.

"It's nothing Luke. I was just wondering."

"About what?"

"My real mother. I thought she died when I was very young. But if what you said was true, then she's still alive. And I was also wondering about our real father. Anakin Skywalker. Where are they Luke?"

"Don't worry, Leia, we'll find them, I know it."

The stood there for a moment silently, and then Han came up and stood between them, his arms on their shoulders.

Finally they stood, looking out at the celebrating Rebels and the Fireworks, three friends together at the end.

**Tadaa! And so at last, Dack has his revenge (or peace, you decide)! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, it's been fun. And who knows, maybe, I'll come back and write another story! Until then, this is **

**Strider, Lord of the Sith, **

**Signing out. **


End file.
